1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to managing licensed products amongst a group of users. More particularly, the present invention relates to a license handling information handling system that revokes and grants licenses to users based on need calculations.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often the case that a company can only afford to purchase a finite number of software licenses for software applications. This results in a number of software CDs sitting around not being used or applications being installed but not used while a number of employees are left out from using this software because there are no available licenses. This in turn leads to enterprises over spending when they could benefit from using existing software licenses that are not used.